


Toronado's magical Xmas

by ladyTpower



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: Toronado, Zorro and Felipe will have a Xmas they don't forget.I don't own anything





	Toronado's magical Xmas

Toronado's magical Christmas.

Christmas is a time of peace, a time for family and friends and sometimes a time for closer.  
Everybody loved this time of the year, familys were spending time together, the ones who were lonely looked forward to the De La Vega's party that would be held in the tavern.   
For don Alejandro this time was perfect, perfect to close the year with pride.  
The year had been mentally quit hard for the old don, not only had he discovered that he had two sons, one was stolen by birth and raised with hate, he also discovered he didn't know the son he thought he knew.  
He still felt his pride swelling with the knowledge that his son, his heir was the fighter he wished for, his son was the ghostly fox of the pueblo, his son was Zorro. 

The fact that his father knew his secret identity, would make it a lot easier to appear as Zorro to wish everyone a merry christmas.  
Little did he know that wasn't going to happen this year.

 

The past night was quiet for Zorro, only the usual exercise for Toronado, so Diego had risen early this morning.  
Diego and his father were in the dining room having breakfast when Felipe appeared, a face as white as snow, completely out of breath.

He knew in an instant that something was terribly wrong or that something had startled him.  
“ What's wrong Felipe?” 

It took a few moments before he knew how to explain what he just saw, hoping that they would understand him, let alone believe him.  
He wasn't even sure he would believe it himself, wasn't that he witnessed it with his very own eyes.  
His signings were going so rapidly, to eager to get it over with?

“ Slow down Felipe.”   
Even Diego couldn't understand Felipe when he rattled like that.   
“ Slower Felipe!”   
The young servant took a breath and started again, much slower this time.  
Diego now had the change to translate it, knowing that he understood Felipe better and faster than his father. 

 

“ You were on your way back from the pueblo, when you saw a strange animal landing from the sky? What did the animal look like?”  
Felipe thought long and hard before he started to sign again.

** It was big, brown with strange horns and no wings.**

Diego noticed the confused look on his fathers face and the fear of disbelieve in Felipes.  
“ What do you think, Diego?”   
“ I don't know father, but he did see something, I trust Felipe with my life, he never lies or exaggerate things. I think it is worth for Zorro to investigate it.” 

Diego was ready to push the mantle-lever, when a knock on the door stopped him.  
“ Who could that be? Are you expecting someone father?” 

It could be anyone, although they hadn't expect the people entering the library.

“ Mr and Misses Claus, we didn't expect to see u again. Not with so much work this evening.” It was still quiet unbelievable for don Alejandro that he was talking to the one and only Santa Claus and his wife.

( * A miracle in the pueblo * ) 

It still felt like a fairytail the day they had met the sweet, old couple.  
They had visited the pueblo a few years ago in a search for 'little Jaime' to thank him for a wonderfull letter, a letter of hope.  
As a thanks for trying to help him out of jail, they had rescued him by working together as a team and to thank them Mr Claus had preformed a miracle, A white Christmas instead of the usual heat.

“ Sorry to disturb you good people, but that is why we are here, we want to ask you a favor, don Diego.”   
Diego startled, how could he possibley help Mr Claus, one way to find out.  
“ Me? What can I do to help you?” 

Mr Claus laughed, he expected this one.  
“ I maybe know it or not, but as Santa I know everything of everybody, even there biggest secrets. So I know you secret too, Diego.”

Diego's face stayed blank but inside his heart was racing when Mr. Claus continued

 

“ Don't worry Diego, we are used to keeping secrets especially when the persons' life depends on it, like yours.   
I know you defend the people, that you are the hero of the pueblo, there fox, El Zorro. You are the only one who can help me, you are the best tracker I know, with an ability to keep a secret.” 

 

Diego nodded “ What happened, how can Zorro help you.” 

 

Mr Claus continued with his story.  
“ I have good helpers, they all know there jobs very well, expect one, he is kind of hopeless, his name is Penestal, a good personality but he forgets so easily.  
I set him in charge of the stables, the only thing I thought he could do without trouble, for a long time that was the case, until today. He forgot to close the main gate, with the next result, all my reindeers are gone, I know they took this direction, do you think Zorro could help? Before you answer that I know you have the best trained horse I ever saw, even better trained then my reindeers, but is he afraid of heights?” 

Diego looked towards Felipe, understanding his unspoken opinion. The young do n knew what Mr. Claus was going to ask and how eager Felipe was to help with this mission.  
This time he didn't had the heart to say he couldn't.

“ Thank u for this compliment, as far as I know he ain't afraid of heights. He never disappoints me. I think he will love to help you, but there is someone else who also would love to help.Without him being Zorro would be impossible, he is my rock, the person who sticks up with me in my bad moods, I want him to have this experience too. Felipe is irreplaceable to me.”

Mr Claus laughed, “ You are a smart man Diego, ofcourse he can help us. I have enough place in my sled for both of you. If only we could find and capture one of them, we could search and deliver the gifts at the same time. I will place Toronado on the top of the row, next to Rudolphs place. Let's see if we can find one.” 

“ Felipe bring our friend to the little groove, the one with the big oak, you know which one. I will see you there.” 

Before Diego had the chance to disappear behind the secret wall, he felt an hand on his shoulder, it was the hand of his father.  
“ Diego be careful while you are saving Christmas, please. I don't wanna lose you son.”   
Diego nodded and disappeared.

 

Felipe and Mr. Claus were waiting in the groove like promised, they didn't need to wait long before a black rider appeared through the trees like a ghost, the ghost some people thought he was.  
“ Remember to call me Zorro at any time Mr. Claus.” 

Santa shook his head, “ Don't worry Zorro, Felipe gave me that lecture already. I can read minds, did you know he can be very strict?”

Zorro chuckled, he knew that side of Felipe all to well. 

“ Let's begin our search, I think at least one of them is in the neighborhood, Felipe saw one just this morning.”

They started there search on the road Felipe took this morning, but no reindeer.  
Zorro sighed “ I may be know a little about tracking, but tracking a reindeer out of you collection Mr. Claus, that is even hard for me.” 

They rode for many hours, until dark took the best of them.   
Santa was a man who didn't panic very easily, but even he was worried now.  
He wasn't worried that they couldn't deliver, they had Toronado after all, with enough christmasdust it could work.  
Just like Zorro loved his stallion or Felipe loved his pinto, so loved Santa his nine reindeers. They were family to him. 

The man was almost at the point to give up, when a red light caught there attention, the light looked like it was flying near the ravine Zorro usually jumped to get away from the lancers.  
The eyes of the old, bearded man started to light up in an instant.

“ Come on I think I know that light source.”   
Mr. Claus was right, there on the other side of the ravine stood a large brown animal with strange horns and a bright red nose, it was chewing on some leaves from one of the few trees standing there.  
When he noticed his master, he came running towards the ravine.

Rudolph took the jump and landed near his masters side.   
“ We don't need a rope, he is not going to leave my side now. I think we can search for the other eight and deliver the presents. Are you ready to lead together with Toronado, Rudolph?” 

Zorro looked over to his stallion to ask him the very same thing. 

 

The stallion his reaction was as clear as water.  
++ I would love to help him out, Flying over California with Santa Claus, which horse can say that. But your are going with me? ++ 

Santa Claus laughed “ Ofcourse they come with you. I know you only trust them. They will be with you all night, what do you think of something more suitable for them to wear.”

Toronado's upperlip came up with the thought of his masters in a red christmassuite.

Zorro switched his gaze from Toronado towards Felipe and back, to stop his gaze towards Mr. Claus.   
Toronado knew that look in his black masters eyes and the grin on his silent masters face.

++ You wouldn't! ++ he shook his head and gave his masters an angry look.

“ Mr. Claus, do you think you have something suiteable for Mr. Funny over here?” pointing towards Toronado.

“ Wait and see, my dearest fox, just wait and see.” 

Now Toronado was frightened, the sly grin on Zorro's face said more than enough. 

“ Now people, we have more animals to find and presents to deliver.” 

 

Santa's sled was parked a few miles south of the De La Vega hacienda.  
Sprinkeled with christmasdust and there for not visible to the eye.

Zorro was confused by the sight.  
“ Mr. Claus, may I ask you a question?” 

“ Sure, You probably want to know how my sled got here without my reindeers.” 

Zorro just nodded, it was exactly what he wanted to know. 

“I have a little bag with special dust, in case of emergency, it's not enough to get trough the night though. 

 

 

“ Smart!” was the only thing Zorro could let out of his mouth, he, Felipe and Toronado still were having a hard time believing what they were doing, they were helping Santa.

“ Now first we harness Rudolph on the left, now that he is in his place, we will harness Toronado on his right.”  
Rudolph and Toronado looked at each other, they weren't used to share the task of leadership.

++ I think we better lead together tonight, what do you think Rudolph? We both are used to be the top or in my case to be a king, now we both are leaders. ++

Rudolph nodded in agreement.  
++ I think you are right my black friend; by the way you are a king? A real one? ++

++ Yes, my red nosed friend, the king of horses, maybe even you guys heard of it? ++

Rudoph nodded again.  
++ We heard of it, but we thought it was a legend, a story told from father to calf. It will be an honor to lead with you, Majesty. ++

++ Thank you, but skip the Majesty part, just call me Toronado, I am not into titles anyway. ++   
Toronado was more than ready tp start this magical adventure. 

When Toronado looked over to see what his masters were doing, he couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head at the same time, there they were Santa 1, 2 and 3.

While he was talking to Rudolph, Santa took the opportunity to chance his masters costumes.  
Zorro's hat was changed in a beautiful red one with a little ponpon on the end and his black cape was changed in a red one, just like the one Santa was wearing.   
Felipe on the other hand got himself a whole christmascostume, he looked just like a younger Santa now.

“ Now my Santahelpers, it's time to get the lights on our sled.”  
Mr. Claus blew some dust towards the two waiting animals, with the only difference that Rudolph knew what was coming.

They both got a beautiful ring, colored in red and green, around there neck and a red head similar to there masters. Together with Rudolphs nose, Santa had enough light to continue his work.

 

Zorro laughed when he looked at his mount.  
“ Looking good old boy, that outfit is looking good on you.” 

Toronado looked with angry eyes towards his master.  
++ Don't you think about mentioning this to anyone, ever!! ++ 

Everything was ready to go now. The night was magical, but even the most magical night must come to an end. The reindeers were found in all kind of places in and around the pueblo.

Zorro and Felipe had enjoyed this night, even Toronado was having fun flying over the pueblo. He was even beginning to look proud in the outfit he was wearing. 

 

Mr. Claus stopped his sled right on the spot they had left off earlier that night.

“ Thank you so much for helping me, the clothes are yours to keep and as an extra gift from me and Misses Claus, you will receive your very own deepest wish. You don't have to tell me, I know what is in your hearts. Toronado I know you want to be able to make rides with your master without disguise, consider it done. I needed a new helper anyway. Zorro, I know you will have a hard time believing this, but for your wish, you don't need my help she already loves you. Instead, I offer you a christmas wedding.  
Felipe, for your wish you don't need my help either, just tell the person your wish, I know he wants the same thing. The other one I can accomplish now. Your ability to speak will return permantley;”

Mr. Claus blew some dust towards Felipe.   
“ Come on and try to spreak out your wish.”   
He hesitated a little , but for the first time in many years he was able to hear his own voice.   
“ Thank you Santa, Zorro, you alwas had treated me with the greatest respect, it is like the respect I have for you. You are like a father to me, all I want is to be able to call you father openly”

“ My dear Felipe, you are the best accomplish an outlaw could have, you are like a son to me, I was playing with the thoughts to make it official after the holidays. Now that I know you want it to I will try to do it after Christmas.” 

“ Zorro, come as your unmasked person to the pueblo tommorow and bring Toronado with you. I have a bone to pick with your alcalde, so I am going to do your wish in the open, if you don't mind giving an old man a little fun.” 

 

Zorro and his stallion both nodded in agreement.  
“ Normally, I am a more private man but I will agree this time. Time to work out our plan.” 

 

The next morning...

Juanito came inside to tell his patron that the carriage was ready and waiting.

“ Come on, let's go to the pueblo and end the tyranny once and for all. I like the plan Diego, but where is your favorite horse, now? I am so proud of you my boy and I know it will all work out fine, with the roses and the special way to tell her. Don't worry Diego, she will love you.” 

“ My favorite mount is over there, he will follow us on a distant and wait for the signal behind the tavern. I hope you are right father.” 

The pueblo was full of people when the carriage arrived. The family took a place near the church like they had agreed. 

Mr. Claus himself walked towards the middle of the plaza, he didn't even took the effort to come incognito, the people couldn't believe what they were seeing. The first reaction of the people was one of non-believe, thought it was a crazy man.

“ Remember me, alcalde? The one you had put in jail a few years ago? Almost ruining Chrismas, now you will pay for that mistake.” 

“ Ha, what are you going to do, old foul? Take me with you? Get out of my eyes before I put you in my jail a second time.” 

“ I don't think you will put me in your jail ever again! This is your punishment for your try a few years ago.” One snap was enough to turn the alcalde in an elf and to make him disapear.

“ Now, with the alcalde gone, who is in charge?” 

“ That would be me Santa!”   
“ Little Jaime, you will do a great job, I know it. Now You think of Zorro as a friend right?”   
Mendoza nodded, the knowledge of the sergeants respect for Zorro was a public secret.

 

“ Now you know you can give pardons as alcalde right?” 

Mendoza was confused. “ I can? Wait a minute?” 

Mendoza, turned around and went to the office, only to come back a few minutes later carrying a paper, a paper with a seal.

“ I have the pardon, but how will he receive it? I don't know how to reach him.”

“ Jaime, I know that Zorro has a way to find out such things very quickly, maybe he is already here in the pueblo. No, I know he is. I am not going to tell you who it is, I got a little help to do that for me.”

Mendoza was confused now. “ Why can't you just tell us if you know who he is?”

Santa laughed “ Because my good sergeant, you are not going to believe me. The man I am talking about was wearing an invisible mask, a mask that would make it impossible just to tell a living soul. So the help that I brought will give you the certainty you need.” 

“ How are you going to do that.”   
Santa didn't answer. The only thing he did was nod.   
Diego saw this signal and turned around. His whistle rang through the whole pueblo. Everybody looked up or at each other except at the one who really whistled. The hard burden of his mask as Diego. The nerves in his body were growing bigger every minute.

A famous, black stallion entered the pueblo from behind the tavern. Toronado was smart and knew what needed to be done.   
++ This is it, my masters happiness stands with what his mare will do. After today my happiness will start for curtain, my masters father promised me the top place as a stallion on his farm. I know he always keeps his promises, a herd of mare all for me and never need a disguise again. ++

He walked straight to Victoria, he did exactly his job.   
“ I think everyone knows Toronado well enough that he only trust one person. With the exception that he is willing to bring a certain senorita to her masked love. In hope of calling her his new mistress after today. If the senorita would be so kind to read note attached to the bouquet of flowers he picked for this day.” 

With caution Victoria approached the 17 hands tall animal. She knew what he was capable off.  
“ Good boy, easy boy.” She took the bouquet from the saddle, her heart pounding in her chest. 

She started to read the note. Of all the ways to find out she never thought it would be so romantic. 

Victoria,  
love of my life, reason of my fight.  
This is the day we waited for, I will keep my promise to you.  
Do you want to share the rest of my life with me?   
Do you want to marry the man behind the mask?  
If you do, mount my old friend,  
he will make you wish come trough.  
Don't be afraid he will be gentile to you.  
Love always

Z 

 

She didn't need to think. Her heart raced in her chest the moment she mounted the stallion she new so well. 

++ Remember Toronado, this is not your master, so be as gentile as you possibly can. ++ 

He walked calmly to the place, his master was standing. The crowds opening like the red sea when the stallion passed them.  
Whispers started to sound in the crowd, every piece that was said made the people solve the puzzle.   
Her eyes grew when the stallion stopped by the best friend she ever had.

“ Diego?” 

Diego looked at her with all the love in his eyes, even the love he masked for such a long time. 

“ Thank you, amigo. Hold on Victoria, Toronado wants to pay his respect to his new mistress, that is if you still want to marry me?”

With those words Toronado bent down, to a lying position.   
“ This is his way to pay respect.”

Victoria, who was speechless for a while found her words.  
“ Thank you god that it's you. We wouldn't let him down now would we. Yes Diego I want to marry you, but I have no dress yet.” 

Diego didn't have time to respond when a cloud of dust surrounded them. There clothes had changed. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, worthy for a new dona. Diego was wearing a black costume, with gold attachments. 

The ceremony went without trouble, nobody had seen a happier couple.  
The reception afterwards was even better, it was time for the speech and a last surprise.

“ Thank you all for joining us for celebrating the best day out of my life. Now that I can call Victoria, my wife and I can ride my stallion without problems. But it wouldn't be possible without the best help an outlaw can wish for. That is why I am planning to adopt Felipe as my son.”

“ Thank you, I will be honored to call you father.” 

All the people cheered, after today nobody was surprised to know that Felipe was now a soon caballero, not a deaf-mute servant anymore. He was going to be the assistant of Mendoza.   
From now one peace was possible in the pueblo.

This would be the most magical Christmas ever. 

 

AN/ I hope you enjoyed this little xmas story. 

For me there on thing left to say to my sweet readers

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY 2018  
X Z X Z X

 

I hope to see you back next year

Loves   
Ladytoronado1880,


End file.
